


3 years

by Elara_Vela_Citlali



Series: 3 years [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, F/M, High School, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt Dipper Pines, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minor Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Self-Harm, Short, Suicide, Teenage Bill Cipher, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elara_Vela_Citlali/pseuds/Elara_Vela_Citlali
Summary: It was 3 years since that fateful day. 3 years ago to this day. Mason Pines had took his own life. All that was left behind was a family who hated him and a school who tortured him.





	3 years

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️WARNINGS BEFORE YOU START⚠️  
> •Suicide  
> •offensive language 
> 
> 🌸Notes🌸  
> ☆I do not support suicide, if you are having thoes thoights please reach out and get help. I care about everyone of my readers.  
> ☆
> 
>  
> 
> 🍓Author note🍓  
> I have to admit i haven't written in two years when i did. I had written on Wattpad. I love writting and it calms me down. The story is probably going to be all over the place. This story had been in my writing journal for a while. The rough draft was on a piece of paper. Mostly with actions and no words. I have decided to put the story i bad constantly thought of and put together the beginning chapter thousands of times before i finally decided to post it.

A group had been sitting at a Tabel in a small worn down shack. They had been talking happily and chatting about the stupid things they had done in the past. 

A certain topic came up. A girl with hickory colored hair and mocha colored eyes sat next to her Fiance, Bill. They had been together since 7th grade. They were high school Sweet hearts and had just graduated from Highschool. The topic was about how her twin had killed himself. Pacifica and Mabel had been best friends for a while. 

"Hey, Mabel why do you hate Mason? It was three years ago.. Freshman year. Why are you still mad at him?" she asked with a soft tone. 

Mabel scoffed. "Pacifica, honey, three years ago to this day Mason Alexander Pines was killed by me- no. Wait. WE all killed him. Every single one of us at this table killed Mason. We killed my pathetic excuse of a human for a brother." She said 

Bill had softly put a hand on her shoulder. "Star. You never answered why you hate your brother. Your brother was kind and sweet... he couldn't hurt a fly..." he said gently trying to calm his enraged Fiance.

Mabel glared harshly at Bill "If I knew better. I would say you had a crush on him. I hate him because he was a attention seeking whore. Not only that he was a faggot. He deserved everything done to him." She growled out. 

Bill flinched back at the foul language used and the tone. Tiffany, (Mabel's mum) stood up, slamming her hands on the tabel when doing so; "MABEL THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TALK ABOUT YOUR BROTHER!" She yelled. Mabel rolled her eyes "like you were any better" she said sarcasticly. 

Bill got up "Im sorry. You weren't the one who found his cold dead body in his bed with his wrists cut open. Having to have died in dirty, worn sheets and blankets. You didn't see how the blood was still gushing out of his body and how it was caked onto his flesh" he hissed before walking out front. 

He had stared at the sun setting just under the trees, leaning against the old wooden railing. He looked down at his phone, unlocking it while going through his photos. He found a certain File Labeled "Pinetree", he opened the album. It showed photos of Dipper smiling with Bill at a carnival they went to. It was only a few years before Dipper had.... left... tears filled his eyes as he remembered that day. 

~Flashback~ 

A mop of brunette curls bounced as the owner was running to catch up with his group of "friends". He was wearing black high waisted Shorts, black thigh-high Stockings with tiny white bows on them. He had worn them with a pair of Girl combat boots. His top was a black shirt tucked into his shorts.. he was dared to wear it out by Pacifica. Who knew a dare was what would cause 2 years of hell? 

"B-belle! Wait up!" Called the short brunette, he was in 8th grade. The taller twin rolled her eyes and kept walking "Sorry Dipper. Maybe if you weren't so short. You should have stayed home your a embarrassment to me." She said with a roll of her eyes. Her friend group snickered. The brunette had slowed down. "I-Im not that short.... i-im only 5 foot...." he said softly. Sure, everyone else was 5'10 or 5'11. His sister heard it before walking up to him. "Mason. Your pathetic. You dress like a whore just to get boys attention. Don't lie everyone knows your Gay." She said shoving him back.

Dipper looked up at the taller one. She smirked and shoved him hard making him fall into mud. "Now you have to go home. Have fun explaining to our parents why your dressed like a slut" she said laughing and walked back to her group of friends.

Dipper sat in the mud watching his sister walk back to her group of friends. Tears slowly clouded his vision, he quickly blinked them away before starting to walk back to the entrance of the carnival. He bumped into someone. He quickly looked up and noticed Piercing Golden eyes looking at him. "I-I'm sorry, Bill... Mabel and her friends went that way" he said softly pointing in the direction Mabel and her Friends went in. 

 

Bill rolled his eyes and gently leaned down to his height "and where are you going Pinetree?" He asked with a smirk. Dipper cowarded under his gaze. Bill noticed this and slowly realized he was coated in mud and dirty water. "Mason what happened?" Dipper quickly backed away "its nothing." He said and went to walk past him only to be grabbed by a hand spinning him around. "Come on lets get you new clothes... if you want a dress you can get one." He said softly. 

Dipper rubbed his arm "i have no money to pay you back... I was planning on just going home...." bill rolled his eye and grabbed him taking him to the shops inside the building, "I'll pay for it. You wont have to repay me" he said. Dipper nodded slowly, "okay.... Well Will you at least pick the dress out then?" Dipper asked. 

 

Bill waited for dipper to come out of the dressing room. "Come on Pinetree you let me choose it!" He said laughing. After a few minutes Dipper came out of the dressing room embarrassed as Bill had picked out a Black Skirt with a Yellow Button up shirt. He made Dipper Out on Black Stockings with yellow bows instead of the white and a pair of black Heals. 

A blush rose on Bill's cheeks and he looked away "you look cute. Now lets go" he said softly grabbing dipper's hand and handed him a backpack full of his wet shoes and clothes. "Thank you Cipher" dipper said gently. 

Dipper went out to his car and grabbed his wallet trying to pay Bill back "please... i didn't have cash on me.... i dont want you to be broke because of me" he said softly. Bill refused it and Dipper just kept begging him.

Finally, with a sigh of defeat "fine." He said before smiling happily. He grabbed Bill's hand before dragging him to the farris wheel. 

Bill let out a squeak of surprise and smiled softly. "Where are we going Pinetree?" He asked, Dipper looked up at him and laughed "farris wheel" he said happily. 

Once they arrived on the farris wheel Bill took a picture of Dipper smiling with a soft blush on his cheeks as he talked about some book. His fire had gone out quickly though as his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep leaning on Bills shoulder. Bill couldn't help but smile at Dipper's childness. He softly moved and took a slefie of them.

The ride was over a bit too soon. Bill woke him up and helped him off. There he was met with a very angery looking Mabel. 

Mabel had started to chew dipper out before grabbing his hair and yanking it until dipper let out a yelp of pain, begging for her to stop. She yelled at him to go home or else she would make his life hell. He listened. Bill spent the night trying to calm Mabel down. 

 

~flash back end~ 

Bill started crying. He clutched his phone in his grasp as he stared at the picture of Dipper's long eyelashes resting against his porcelain skin. He remembered how dipper's hair was soft like velvet how his cheeks were a natural rose color and how he had developed a cury feminine body. 

"what in this world decided that we do deserve to have you?" He mummbled out. To really no one. 

Mabel came out after 30 minutes and leaned against him "Bill... Im sorry... I shouldn't have said that. I knew you cared about Dipper and that you two in a way were friends. Even though you beat the shit out of him." She said gently. Bill rolled his eyes "you weren't any better"

Bill sat there watching the sunset disappear. Night time had fallen onto the pair as the moon lit up the sky amd forest in a soft glow. Mabel softly kissed his cheek before going inside. Bill sat out there for a while longer before looking at the last ever photo dipper took with anyone. 

In the photo there sat Dipper in a wheel chair, his eyes had lost color. Yet, he was smiling and blushing. His smile may be truely happy. Bill was sitting next to him giving him bunny ears while laughing as he has his friend take the picture. 

Bill smiled sadly exited the album before heading inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want this to continue.... If i do continue it it might be short....  
> I apologize for and Grammer Errors. The charaters are pretty Oc. I dont know if i will complete this or even finish it besides a first chapter.
> 
> I was really nervous about posting it because it sounds really good when im writing it but when I reread it..... it sucks..does anyone else have this issue?
> 
> 💜Again! If you are having suicidal thoughts or intentions please Reach out and get help. I only wrote this story because I was going through a rough time when I first created this idea. Just know Your amazing the way you are and you are not alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw if i do continue this i promise there will be more MaBill Momments and Fluffy BillDip. The story is mainly from Bills POV


End file.
